Siren Hunt
by Elexies
Summary: Yautja Kv'nar has decided Dig'yuitd, a siren that has been raised since birth by their pack, will be an acceptable mate, but claiming the female is going to be much more of a challenge than he anticipated. Still, Kv'nar does not turn down a challenge.
1. Chapter 1

_Wow, it's been so long since I posted something! I've been working on an original piece, but now that I'm finished I've got time for fanfiction again! Hurrah! Anyway, this is just something I've been mulling on for a while. Constructive criticism is always welcome! Believe me, I need it! _

The thing that had attracted Kv'nar to Dig'yuitd in the first place was her backside. Originally there had been no attraction, whatsoever. She wasn't even the same species as him. He had no idea if she could even bare a _single _suckling, let alone seventy, as was customary. Still, there was something attractive in how dangerous the girl had become in her years with them, their pack of Yautja. In the beginning, when grabbed as an infant, they had all thought her Ooman. She looked Ooman, and for the first twenty years of her life had aged as an Ooman, but many things were beginning to point at her being something else, something they had not yet encountered.

First had been her voice. It enchanted, haunted, pierced and seduced. In the few times he had heard it, it rang in two tones at once, higher and lower, but purely feminine. He remembered the world losing all meaning when she spoke. The hunt lost meaning, his urge to kill and gain numbers, trophies, _everything _ceased to matter except getting to that voice. Then she had stopped speaking, and the urge was gone as fast and frightfully as it had come upon. It had scared him, _truly_ scared him, as much as it had obviously scared Dig, for the girl had done her best to stop speaking all together.

Second, after she had hit a ripe age of twenty, her physical aging had ceased. She looked as fresh and bright eyed at seventy-four as she had in her youth.

Kv'nar wasn't sure what she was, and for most of her life he hadn't cared either. She was creepy. She was unnatural, especially with that voice, and in all honesty he barely saw her as it was. He stuck to the other Warriors, proud and strong Yautjas, revered ones. With a few more years and kills under his belt, he was more than certain he would soon be one of the Honored. Dig though, she was still a Young Blood, still bounced with excitement when she made a kill, carried her trophies around with too much pride. She stayed with the youths, him with the adults.

They lived in separate worlds.

In fact, he could only recall passing her once in the pyramids they lived in, their territory much the same as the former Ooman Aztec's, thick forest lands with the crown of a grey stoned pyramid rising and kissing the sky. Patrols walked across flat tops and ledges, keeping sharp eyes for intruders, or rival packs that would dare try to increase their own lands by stealing theirs.

He recalled passing her down a corridor, and had only spared her a glance because she had been boasting a recent trophy, flexing for Unblooded children who looked upon her with respectful awe. She had been— amusing. Yes, Dig'yuitd had amused him. She had such pride and strength for a creature like her, and such patience for youths, for Unblooded. She trained with them, where he recalled in his Young Blood days he didn't have the time for such nonsense. Still, she wasn't incredibly interesting, nor was she much to look at, at the time.

What had changed he wasn't sure. Maybe more kills under her belt had started added to her appeal. He heard her name spoken more often. Soon she would be one of the Blooded, perhaps in a few more years a Warrior, one truly worthy of real recognition. She would start going on more and more hunts alone, learning more styles of combat. Perhaps soon she would even go on her first pyode amedha, Ooman, hunt.

Dig'yuitd was becoming a girl, an Ooman-esque Yautja, worthy of talk during a dinner among Warriors. And the more the Warriors spoke of her, the more Kv'nar heard and the more he began to wonder: what sort of sucklings would Dig'yuitd possible bare?

Still, he figured he wasn't physically attracted to her, and he was arrogant enough, and a damn good enough Warrior, that he felt he was _allowed _to be arrogant and picky about his mates.

So Kv'nar hadn't bothered Dig with many glances and as far as he knew she did about the same for him.

Different worlds.

Until a celebration for some recently Blooded youths.

He had never realized how delectable her backside was and, in all respect, her body _was _different and exotic.

It was the Bloodeds' first kiande amedha, hard meant, kill. Out of the five youths sent, all five came back alive. It was certainly something worth celebrating, that their pack was so strong and full of such hardened children. Around a fire the younglings had danced and cheered, as the warriors and elders all sat and watched, amused, priding themselves on the training they had given these slowly forming warriors. Dig had danced with them, and even if she did physically stand out, she was as much a member of this pack as any other Yautja. She was wearing the skull of her most recent kill as a shoulder piece, the skull massive and beastlike, its sharp-toothed maw covering half the length of her arm. Her breasts were full and round, shielded by nothing, her dusky nipples perked in the rising chill of the night.

The britches she wore fit her rear end snugly. He didn't know what had brought it on, but that had been the first time he _really _looked at her. Full round hips, childbearing hips, and if he drew close perhaps he could detect a childbearer's musk on her on her as well. Her backside was shapely and swayed teasingly across the fire from him. Her dreds were a dark brownish red, a color that reminded him of dried Ooman blood. She was a delicious and exotic sight, a skilled Young Blood, who would prove to be a promising Warrior if she lived long enough. If she could bare sucklings, surely they would be strong too, and perhaps they would inherit her mystifying voice. Her mysterious genes coupled with his excellent ones could only produce a powerful lineage.

He knew he wasn't the only male attracted to Dig'yuitd. Yjuatoo, a Young Blood of equal age to her, had grown up with the girl and shared most all of her hunts, and many of her kills. Kv'nar had seen them split skulls in half, the two grinning with dark pride at each other as they did so, smelling of the carcass and sweat. They had looked upon the other with blood lust, and perhaps another kind of lust, in their eyes. They were childhood friends, _best _friends. It sickened Kv'nar. A Yautja had no use for friends. A Yautja looked out for himself in the end. One day one of the two would have to betray the other, either for the honor of a great kill, or to rise in ranks through the defeat of the other in battle. He hoped he was there to see it when it happened.

Kv'nar glanced to the side at his companion, Mil'zu's, curious rumble. He tilted his head in slight apology for not listening, though as far as he knew, Mil'zu hadn't been discussing anything of much interest _anyway_. Mil's eyes squinted in the hint of a smile and his mandibles relaxed, the tension releasing from the Warrior.

_You are not here tonight. _Mil commented in a series of clicks and growls.

Kv'nar smirked and looked across the fire again, watched Dig raise her arms above her head, arch her back, her breasts bouncing slightly in the motion. The scar on her forehead was an ugly and impressive sight. The mark for her first kiande amedha kill. It had been a _big _brute, one of the various worker aliens, slick and dark as night. She had taken a good beating from it, from what he heard from the Elders that had supervised the hunt, but Dig had reigned supreme in the fight.

_No. I am far away._

_In a hunt?_

_Of sorts._

Mil'zu followed his gaze across the fire to Dig'yuitd, and laughed, shaking his head, black dreds splaying out.

_You joke. She is too defiant for a mate._

Kv'nar's brow creased in confusion and he looked to Mil, tilting his head. The Yautja waved a hand dismissively at the girl, shaking his head.

_You've not heard then. Many offer, curious of her, she fights them off. _

_I doubt it,_ Kv'nar sneered, but the idea of her being a challenge to bed was as tantalizing as her backside. _She is scrawny. Not one of _our _females. She couldn't throw a male if her measly life depended on it. _

_Perhaps not, but it doesn't mean she doesn't have other ways to keep to herself. She is still a fighter, was still raised by this pack, she knows how to hold her own. Should that fail, her little friend Yjuatoo jealously defends her. Should even he fail, she hides behind the Grandmother. _

Kv'nar felt his mandibles flare with anger, and narrowed his gaze at Mil, and the male tensed in response, prepared should Kv'nar go into a rage, but he kept his temper in check.

The Grandmother. Of course. It had been Chee'lar, one of the more ancient of their Elders and one of the more impressive fighters among them too, who had plucked Dig'yuitd from the alien infested vessel they'd boarded. Chee'lar had already born many females who had born only more and more females, all strong and all faithful to the old woman. Kv'nar had heard all passengers on that ship had fled long before the pack had arrived, and the few left were dead, or soon on the way. Dig's two-toned wails had drawn Chee'lar to the child, and on an amused whim the Elder had taken her along and raised her amongst them.

Of course the Grandmother would protect her unusual kin.

_So perhaps force will not work with her_, Kv'nar shrugged dismissively, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. He didn't need force. Anything worth pursuing was worth pursuing well. She would be just another hunt to him, something that would require careful treading for the bite of this one could be far more deadly than any kiande amedha's bite, especially if she ran for the help of the Grandmother.

He pushed himself into a stand, Mil'zu catching him arm and frowning up at him with open concern on his face, his mandibles clicking rapidly.

_Are you sure that little wretch is really worth any of the effort? I can promise you, Kv'nar, that there are plenty of other females, _stronger _females mind you, who would delight in your company._

Kv'nar laughed and shook his head, setting a firm hand on his companion's shoulder and giving it a reassuring squeeze. He did not turn down challenges, and Dig'yuitd would prove an interesting challenge, if nothing else.

He skirted around the dancing youths, watching his prey sway, rise and fall with the music and the beating of drums. The sand at all their feet was kicked up and caught the fire, occasionally causing it to crackle and spit loudly just above whoops and snarls. Yjuatoo was near Dig, never straying far from his little friend, Kv'nar had noted, and the male danced annoying close to her, his hands catching her hips now and then and his claws teasing the mocha brown flesh, leaving reddish welts in their absence. Dig would grit her teeth and smile each time, bright eyes glancing to the heated yellow eyes of her companion. Kv'nar wondered if Yjuatoo had already done a naughty deed with Dig. If he had, the male had failed at impregnating her. Or perhaps she couldn't get pregnant?

Kv'nar shook such thoughts from his mind. He needed to stay focused. Mate with her and keep her close at his side until he was _certain _she could or could not bare sucklings. If she did, he would keep her for more, bare as many sucklings as possible. If not, well… he wasn't sure.

How to go about this, he wondered. There were so many options. Slip into the dance, lure little Dig away, take her repeatedly in his quarters? Or perhaps a more frontal and aggressive approach would be to her liking. He could challenge the youth, kill him and have him well out of the way. Yjuatoo might not decline a challenge, considering how stupid and prideful the youth could be.

He finally pressed close behind the girl, moving before she could react, and settled warm and large hands on her body, one on her unclad arm, the other on a smooth hip. He tested her skin. It was much softer than he originally anticipated. Yautja flesh was so different from hers. The textures varied so much from jagged and hard to slick and smooth, it could be mottled from scars or as fresh and untarnished as gun metal. Hers though. It was soft, a very gentle sheen of hair resting on the top of her flesh. She was warm to the touch, despite the chill of the night, and at his touch he watched her body react instantly. Muscles hardened and she grew firm and tense, the girl twisted sharply to glare back at the intruder to her space, vibrant eyes snapping with warning, before her expression changed rapidly.

First there was surprise, then recognition, respect, perhaps even a little awe, and then a cool blankness settled upon her features and nothing rested there for him to read.

Yjuatoo was already at the girl's defense, catching her other arm and trying to tug her away from Kv'nar. Kv'nar shifted his attention and glared at the youth, lowering his bottom mandibles in a sign of aggression. Yjuatoo hesitated, then lowered his head and mandibles, but did not let go of his friend.

Dig tugged back from him slightly, creasing her brow and exposing small and flat teeth in an expression that clearly stated: _What?_

In all her years she had come to easily understand their language, and for that he was thankful. Perhaps she would not speak to him, perhaps it was better that way, but at least they could communicate. He could speak to her, and her body language was expressive enough that even from watching her occasionally at a distance, Kv'nar had never had trouble understanding what she was saying.

He ran his eyes over her body slowly and calculatingly, touching every inch of her with his gaze, and he watched in amusement as her body reacted to him, her nipples tightening and her breasts rose as she took a deeper breath. The hint of a flush touched at her cheeks, and along her body.

_The cold is affecting you._ He pointed out with warm and amused clicks, and anger replaced the slight desire on her face. Dig wrenched back furiously, clenching her hands into tight little fists. He reached forward smoothly and caught those small fists, comparing the delicate size of her hands to his own. She was so tiny compared to him. From a distance it never appeared so, she was tall with her silent strength, but up close, she was the same as an Ooman, if not a little shorter. _You should come inside. My quarters are warm. We will speak of hunts. _

Her gaze was suspicious and doubtful, the girl leaning far back from him. The offer was tempting he knew. Not many Warriors wasted time with Young Bloods, except promising ones. It was possible he was complimenting her with his simple company. It was also possible he had other intentions. He kept his smirk to himself.

_Only hunts, my small warrior. _

She raised thin brows, her upper lip curling delicately.

_Promise_? She asked with the look, and he lowered his mandibles and head in a show of his own submission, her eyes widening in shock as he did so.

_Promise, _he clicked, turning from her and moving away from the party and the dancing, knowing she would follow him through the pyramids to his quarters, curious of what a Warrior would have to offer her.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks a bunch for the reviews you guys! It was a warm welcome back =3 Here's chapter 2. _

_Edit: Made a few changes thanks to Jax's post. xD it was one of those nights.  
_

Dig'yuitd followed Kv'nar down the expansive hallways of the home pyramid, admiring his handsome backside as she did so. It _was _an attractive backside, she was sure of that. His body was well muscled from years upon years of hunting. She trailed her eyes to his buttocks, despite herself. Usually she tried not to ogle other males, but occasionally she permitted herself the glance and this was certainly a glance worth having and enjoying.

The pack had at least four pyramids, but this one was the largest, the one that most all of the Yaujta lived in. The other three were used for housing ships or for training. Dig didn't much care for the pyramid with the ships and rarely frequented it. She got motion sickness much too easily, which her brother Yautja found humorous, and she found annoying.

Dig allowed her eyes to wander thoughtfully over the rest of Kv'nar's body. He was an impressive Warrior, and she had heard more than enough stories of his hunts and what a striking example of a male he was. It wasn't that she didn't respect him or admire him, there was plenty to be in awe about, but they simple lived in different worlds. She was content with her Young Blood brothers, especially since the sisters would have little to nothing to do with her.

Yautja females were physically larger and stronger than males, more powerful and certainly greatly honored. Dig couldn't even look them in the eyes. She claimed barely the strength of a male, and sometimes she felt none of the intelligence of the females. She wasn't worth their time. To them, she was just another male with large mammary glands, a freak, which was well enough. There was something about Yautja females she couldn't grasp and almost didn't want to. There was an intelligence of the universe to them, and intelligence of life outside of hunting. It was beyond Dig's comprehension. She was more at peace with the males. She knew about the hunt and it was all she cared to know about.

Kv'nar pushed the code to a door and it slid open smoothly with a metallic hiss. He stepped inside and paused when she didn't follow, Dig rubbing at her free arm, awkwardly unsure. If she went inside, there would be no real protection. She was strong for someone of her species, whatever species that was, she was certain of that, and sometimes she was stronger than other males, but she wasn't nearly as strong as Kv'nar, she could tell that already. His flesh rippled with muscles and power. He could probably tear her head off, if the urge happened upon him.

Recently males had begun to approach her more and more often, and it was uncomfortable. Not that she didn't want to mate, the idea of raising sucklings was charming, and she was more than readyfor younglings, but Yuatja didn't mate for life, they mated to extend genes and create a lineage for when they were gone. Despite all her years with the Yuajta, the idea of fucking uncontrollably just for the sake of sucklings was unappealing. She had seen other species, other cultures, and heard of the Oomans. They _loved_. That was bizarre. It was ridiculous and a waste of time, but it was strangely appealing. It was the same as _friendship_.

Yjuatoo had told her of that plenty of times in their Unblooded days, how pointless this concept of friendship was, but the more time they spent together the closer they had become. At the age of fifty, he had finally admitted they were friends, and he was glad for it. Friendship wasn't just having a good hunting companion. It was being able to speak on any matter. It was their feelings of the hunt and things outside of the hunt. It was how they both loved the smell of the cleaner they used on skulls. It was how, when a storm came, Dig was permitted to sleep in the same bed as Yjuatoo and he kept her fear of thunder a secret. It was the inside jokes, the shared memories. It was possibly something that female Yautja understood. That one thing that gave them their mystery. Maybe they understood 'friendship?'

Dig'yuitd just wanted _more _than what the male Yautja had to offer right now.

Kv'nar gazed at her through heated yellow eyes, a warm clicking resonating from his mandibles. He _was _a handsome male. His crown was wide, but not garishly so, spiking along the rims with white, sharp bone. His brow was heavy, shadowing his gaze in the correct lighting. His casual armor looked good on him, especially with his broad shoulders and muscular chest.

_Scared? _His clicks and growls were teasing and Dig shot him a defiant little glare, gritting her teeth slightly. She wasn't scared. She was just uneasy.

Slowly she crept into his quarters, looking about curiously. She shared living space with other Young Bloods, the fact there was only one cot in the small stone room was shocking to her. About the room were various odds and ends she saw in most all living quarters. A drinking basin, a lavatory in the far corner, a shower spout rested in the ceiling with a drain below. There was a small table near the cot where a skull rested, half of it dusty, the other half bright white and fresh looking. It appeared as though Kv'nar had been polishing his collection before the celebration. Speaking of collection…

Dig looked to the walls, her eyes widening in awe. Skulls and trophies lined the entire expanse, a massive and impressive display. Multiple kiande amedha skulls rested on the trophy shelves, and many Ooman skulls as well. Her eyes fell on at least five skulls of the same species she presently wore on her arm, and instantly she was humbled, and embarrassed, for wearing hers so brazenly. Dig'yuitd shifted slightly, rubbing at her covered arm, feeling the bone under her fingertips. Kv'nar chuckled, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

_Impressed? _

Dig glanced at him, and then nodded her head, lowering her gaze in respect. She was. She had never been in a Warrior's quarters before. His trophy case made her collection look pitiful. She couldn't imagine getting so many kiande amedha kills, let alone Ooman kills. For goodness sake, she wasn't even allowed or prepared to hunt an Ooman. Those were the tricky hunts, the really dangerous ones. Oomans were known to turn a hunt around fast, and sooner than desired a Yautja could end up on the defensive.

_Really now? What's so impressive? _Kn'var rumbled, clicking with light humor.

He just wanted her to stroke his ego. Dig grinned at him slightly, and his eyes squinted in the hint of a smirk. All right, Dig'yutid would humor him. She chuckled and ducked her head shyly, raising both hands and spreading the fingers, puffing up her cheeks slightly.

_Many_, she said.

He nodded his head and pushed off from the wall, moving toward her. His hand settled on her arm and she followed him to the trophy display. His touch was cool on her flesh and she felt a warm spark in her gut. _Would_ someone like Kv'nar be attracted to her? She was so young compared to him, and thus far only Young Bloods had really approached her, certainly not anyway Warriors, not Yuatja with real experience in hunting. Why had he wanted to bring her here though? Just to boast? Maybe he saw real potential, perhaps he wanted to take her under his wing and teach her more. Warriors and Honored were known to do that occasionally.

Dig took a deep breath and looked to the case as he began to tell her of particular hunts that stood out to him, and she was enthralled with the stories. He was full of himself, as most Warriors and Honored could be, but the arrogance was rather endearing, she decided. Dig gestured to another trophy, a particularly _large _one, and Kv'nar smirked with pride and told her of the planet and the prey, glancing at her now and then.

_Its sounds were interesting. _

Dig'yuitd blinked and looked up at him, her brow creased in confusion. Kv'nar nodded his head, chuckling a bit and moving back from the trophy case.

_When it died, it did not scream. It hummed. Lovely. Bizarre. Memorable. _

Dig followed him and he gestured to the table, where she took a seat in one of the chairs, watching as he went to a small cabinet and pulled out a fine bottle, silver metal work decorating the outside of the glass. She leaned forward on the table, watching curiously as he handed it to her, offering. She creased her brow, looking to him.

_A liquor. _

She mouthed the word 'liquor,' up at him.

_Ooman's fancy it. I've grown to like it myself. _

Dig uncorked the bottle and took a sniff of it, a heavy, burning filling her nostrils and she wrinkled her nose, pushing back from the bottle, and Kv'nar laughed, shaking his head, black dreds flying slightly.

_It will not bite. Try it. Experience. _

She wanted experience, very much. She set the bottle to her lips and swigged back, gasping at the heavy taste and the burn down her throat into her gut. It was warm and intense, the girl setting the bottle down firmly on the table and closing her eyes, taking deep breaths. There was a cool hand rubbing her back and she relaxed as her coughing subsided, waiting for the burn to fade from her chest and stomach entirely.

_I'm sorry. I didn't realize it might hurt you. I forget at times you're not a Yautja. _

Dig smirked to herself, taking that as a compliment. It meant she was strong, and she wanted desperately to be strong, to be totally one of them, despite her bizarre ideas of friendship and love. She glanced back at him, jumping to realize how close he was. His large hands stroked over her back, claws testing the flesh, and chills raced over her, the small hairs on her arms and neck rising slightly. He tilted his head and caught and arm, stroking over it, smoothing the tiny hairs.

_You are so different._

She nodded and pulled her arm back, turning in her seat to face him, pressing back slightly. His hands came down on either side of the armrests, his large face closer to hers, bright eyes gazing down into hers. Dig took a deep breath, shuddering. She wanted to say something, somehow, but couldn't think of a single thing that would make any sense. Finally she looked to the side, gritting her teeth and returning a hard look to her face. Whatever he was doing, she didn't like how it was making her feel. Her body was warm all over, and her legs had suddenly turned to liquid. Dig'yuitd had never felt this way, it was a strange form of weakness, a breathlessness, a twisting knot in her stomach and a burning along her thighs.

_Do you want sucklings?_

Dig tensed and turned sharply, glaring up at him furiously, her small hands coming up and resting on his chest as she bared her teeth at him. That was what this was about then. Sucklings. The bastard wanted to mate. She wasn't sure if she should be flattered or furious, but fury was taking more dominance that very moment. Kv'nar laughed and his claws teased over her shoulders delicately.

_Do you even know if you _can _have sucklings?_

Dig opened her mouth in objection of the question, beginning to pound her fists angrily on his chest, desperately needing to do _something_, but he was impervious to her small attacks, laughing at her in a heavy, guttural sound. He tilted his head to the side, running large hands down to her thighs as she squirmed and writhed before him. Dig shuddered, wishing she had some weapon on her, but nothing came to mind right off the bat. She tossed her head side to side, grasping for some escape, with the soft white of the trophy on her shoulder caught her attention.

_Do you feel pleasure? _

His clawed thumbs teased at her inner thighs, and with gritted teeth Dig'yuitd tore the skull from her shoulder and brought it around firmly to the side of Kv'nar's head, surprising the Yautja more than hurting him. He shook his head and caught the skull, tossing it to the side.

_Relax!_

Dig jumped at the command, cheeks flushed in rage. She glared up at him, biting her lower lip firmly. Kv'nar studied her a long moment, then brought a hand up, running a soft hand over her cheek, brushing some of her dreds back from her face and behind an ear. She tensed as the hand teased down her neck and over her collarbones, his palm pressing against her breast, testing the softness and squeezing. Dig made a tiny noise in the back of her throat and Kv'nar paused, glancing at her.

_You do make noises still?_

Dig blushed, but nodded her head, ashamed. She hated her noises, hated her voice. She hated what it did to these people, turning these strong warriors into pliant puppets. She hated the way her voice could make them relax, the way it made them look at her in obedient and calm awe. She _hated _it and _hated _herself for it too.

_Let me hear your noises. _

Dig shot him a look, but his soft hands continued down the length of her body, and she found her legs spread and hooked over the arms of his chair. Dig made a noise of protest, two-toned and heated, but it seemed to only please the male before her. He tore open her britches and ripped them from her, leaning forward to curiously inspect her. Dig gritted her teeth, squirming back from him. Would he mate with her against her will? Even worse, what if he did and she couldn't bare sucklings? She would have nothing to offer the Yautja. No genetics, no warriors, no possible hunters. Nothing.

"Nnnnh…" a soft sound, and Kv'nar glanced up at her, frowning curiously, his mandibles clicking in the tone of a question. Dig shook her head nervously, breasts heaving slightly.

_You're scared? _He seemed incredulous, and Dig nodded, biting her lower lip firmly. She knew Yautja were not supposed to fear anything, not death and she was positive that rape didn't fit into the category of what was acceptable to be afraid of, but she still was. That, and the risk she was barren, useless. There was a long pause, before Kv'nar seemed to come to a decision and narrowed his gaze on her. _Do not be afraid. _

Dig's brow creased and she made the small noise again, but relaxed beneath him. Kv'nar chuckled and shook his head slightly, running his fingers through her dreds in the ghost of an affectionate motion. She took a deep breath and leaned back into the chair, watching the Warrior like a hawk, trembling with excitement and nerves.


	3. Chapter 3

_Allllrighty! I'd like to start by thanking everyone for their reviews and also by saying that there is mature content in the chapter below, so if sexual content makes you uncomfortable please don't read. _

_Thank you!_

Kv'nar studied the trembling female before him. Scared? Dig'yuitd was frightened of mating? The idea was rather laughable. This little girl was so tough, so defiant, yet when it came down to sexual relations she broke down, as terrified as her size could imply. Usually he wouldn't care, he could easily take her against her will, but he was positive she would later go running to the Grandmother from such an act. If there was anyone that Kv'nar didn't want to encourage the wrath of, it was the Grandmother. He could throw Dig out of his quarters for being such a weak and frightened thing, acting as pathetic as an Unblooded and even worse, but… why was she scared?

Kv'nar caressed her inner thighs delicately, watched her shift unsurely in the seat, the girl gazing down at him with wide and bright eyes. Perhaps she was frightened of the same things he had mentioned. Maybe she didn't know if she could bare sucklings as well. Such a reason might explain her hesitancy to mate at all. Kv'nar smirked a bit, tilting his head. Something so simple. He'd be more than happy to find the answer to that question for her, but right now Dig'yuitd was much too scared, and he was in no mood to fuck a terrified female. It'd be better to ease her into these experiences, and it wasn't often Kv'nar got to go slow, and never with a female as tiny and soft and her. Most Yautja females were rough and very to the point in matters of sex. Mating was not for pleasure, it was to make sucklings. Kv'nar did want sucklings, but a little pleasure certainly wouldn't hurt either. Many males felt that way, and not nearly enough females it seemed.

He leaned forward, inhaling the soft musk of Dig's sex. There was a spicy scent to her that made his mandibles quiver slightly, and he felt a burning in his thighs and gut. He closed his eyes, savoring the moment. How many men had gotten this close to her before? Probably none. He was most likely the first. Pride swelled with his arousal and he chuckled to himself, pleased. Or perhaps he was making this moment out to be much greater of a conquest than it really was? Sure plenty of males had tried to mate with Dig'yuitd, most likely with brunt force. She made herself difficult to capture, but all she had really needed it seemed were gentle encouraging words, and a proper male to put her in a place.

_That _was what made this moment exciting, he realized, opening his eyes to continue his investigation. He was putting her in a place, beneath him. Males didn't get to do that nearly often enough to females. Sure there were Oomans, female Oomans would be easy to master, and after all, Yautja and Oomans were not so terribly dissimilar, but most Ooman's lacked a true hunter's touch, which Dig had begun to perfect in her seventy plus years. She was more Yautja than Ooman, or whatever the fuck species she was.

Kv'nar returned full attention to the moment, adjusting on his knees to get more comfortable. There was a tiny patch of hair over Dig'yuitd's sex, different compared to Yautja females, who were always hairless. He reached forward and ran the pads of his fingers over the curly little hairs, tracing their path down to her heat. He stroked over the labia and within, testing the texture, which was as soft as the rest of her. Dig made another tiny noise, tilting her head back some, her eyes widening slightly as she continued to watch him, trembling like a leaf, her breasts quivering with her. She was already becoming wet, despite her nerves. He moved lightly closer, spreading the outer lips with his thumbs, careful not to cut her with his claws. Dig was already bucking her hips slightly, her dark cheeks flushed and the same warmth spreading over her pert breasts. How delectable. He smirked and reached up, giving one a playful and firm squeeze, chortling as she gasped in response and grinned fretfully, arching to his touch.

_Relax, my little warrior._

Kv'nar slid a finger into the warmth depths of her sex, shuddering slightly as Dig mewled in surprise and delight, her toes curling near his head. He grinned at her reaction, continuing his inspection, teasing the finger in and out of her wet heat. Her head tilted back as Dig slowly melted into the pleasure he offered, her Ooman blood red dreadlocks trailing down the back of the chair, the wrappings and bindings flickering, charming flashes of silver in the light of his room.

He teased another finger carefully into the woman, studying the incredibly tightness, the silky burn of her depths, and then raised his thumb to caress the pink nub above her sex. Dig let out a sharp gasp of surprise, raising her hips higher up to meet his touches, and Kv'nar chuckled in amusement, low chuffing noises. He spread his mandibles and moves closer to the girl, teasing her inner thighs with sharp little bites of his teeth, a pleased growl resonating from deep in his chest as Dig'yuitd moaned airily in bliss, her double voice music to his ears, and he glanced up to watch her.

She was a sight. Her mouth was opened, her arms raised and clutching at her head slightly, her tiny, delicate fingers digging into her thick mane. Her soft thighs pressed against his head, urging him to continue his motions as he slipped his fingers in and out of her faster. He could feel her silky walls tightening and releasing, her hips bucking more and more rapidly to his menstruations. He shifted slightly before her, his arousal growing uncomfortable against his tight britches and netting.

_Are you feeling pleasure, Dig'yuitd? _He teased through a series of low clicks. The girl nodded her head, writhing in the chair. _Tell me. _The girl nodded her head again, panting lightly as she began to work her hips faster still, her walls growing almost painful against his two digits. He rolled his thumb over the small bud, leaning forward to very carefully tease it with his teeth, mindful of the pressure, not daring to cut her or hurt her.

_Tell me, Dig'tuitd. _

The girl bit her lower lip, curling her fingers tighter against her hair, almost crying out, but holding desperately onto the noise.

_Let me hear your noises, my warrior! _His voice was commanding again, and Dig'yuitd broke, moaning loudly, the sound tearing through his heart with its eerie beauty, the strangeness of it haunting him. His muscles relaxed in the pleasure of such a sound as her own muscles grew tense, her walls tightening around his fingers as she thrust against him desperately, moaning and whimpering senselessly. Her back arched, breasts thrusting out firmly and proudly, the girl reaching forward with her hands to grip at his dreds, tugging on them helplessly and holding him close, pressing his mouth against her wet sex and he drank in the scent of her. Dig'yuitd sharply doubled forward, bucking wildly a moment, grinding herself against his face, before the pleasure she felt ebbed and she calmed, panting heavily, breasts trembling above him. Kv'nar grinned, moving away from between her trembling thighs and nuzzling against one of her breasts, clicking in satisfaction.

_Good. _

Dig looked down at him meekly, her cheeks flushed and her eyes smoky and darkened with excitement. He took a deep breath of her, the sweat that dotted her brow and the rest of her little body, the spicy scent of her arousal. He withdrew his fingers carefully from her depths and opened his mouth, tongue tracing over his fingers and catching the taste of her. He smirked, tilting his head. Just as good as she smelled.

Kv'nar withdrew from her moved to a sit in the chair opposite hers at the table, stretching his legs out. Dig turned to face him, trembling still from her orgasm, her breathing returning to normal.

_So you feel pleasure, _he commented, watching her closely.

Dig gazed at him a long moment, seemingly surprised at his words, and then grinned and laughed, which was no more than her baring her teeth in her smile and making a gentle chuffing in the back of her throat. She mimicked the Yautja as well as she could, but he wished at times her vocals could master their language fully. He was certain the girl would never be able to grasp their clicks and some of their more complex snarls, though she had proved impressive with what soft growls she could manage, though they were barely audible at times, to minimize the effect of her voice. He wished she wouldn't try to be so silent. He loved the sound of her voice, even more so in the throes of passion, he decided. It touched something deep and primal in him, touching him where even the hunt did not.

_We shall pursue these experiences more. _

Dig blinked and glanced at him unsurely, her brow creasing slightly. Kv'nar frowned, tilting his head.

_You do not want to?_

The girl opened her mouth, and then closed it, shaking her head helplessly, waving her hands a bit before her still blushing cheeks. Her shoulders rose up gently, almost brushing along her jawline. He smirked, leaning forward and smoothing the pads of his fingers over that jawline, guiding her to look up at him, Dig's bright eyes studying him through dark lashes.

_You're still afraid._

She nodded, taking a deep breath, her breasts rising in the motion. Kv'nar shook his head, growling low to her as he moved his hand forward to stroke through her dreds. She closed her eyes, shuddering in pleasure of the motion. Such a tender-headed little thing. It was remarkable how sensitive she was. She had responded to him so quickly, with such life and luster. She was as bright as a fire, her body aflame with her pleasure. With such obedient passion, he didn't at all want to lose her to another male, certainly not one such as Yjuatoo. If she couldn't bare sucklings, at least she would prove a fantastic bedmate, with more time and experience.

_Do not be, _he reassured in warm and soothing tones and growls. _We shall see. We shall experience. _

He emphasized the last word, well aware of how eager any and all Young Bloods were for such a thing. The more experience had the better a hunter was, no matter what the experience could be. It all came down to knowledge, anything that increase one's understanding of life, and through life the hunt. Dig'yuitd responded to his liking, her brow creasing in though, before she looked up at him. The woman seemed to hesitate a moment, then rose from her seat and drew closer to him, standing before him, her britches torn and hanging in rags at her knees. She was completely bare before him, and he soaked in the sight hungrily, his hands coming forward and running down the length of her sides. Scars ran here and there over her flesh, signs of battle, and he admired them, touching deftly at a vicious one along her ribcage not far from the curve of her breast. He tilted his head, and churred curiously.

Dig blinked and then smiled softly down at him, turning to his trophy case and gesturing to one of the kiande amedha skulls, then to her mark of Blooding. He nodded in understanding. Her chiva, her test. He drew close and nuzzled over the scar, flaring his mandibles to run sharp teeth over the scar, teasing over it, opening a slight cut over the whitened skin. She made a tiny noise, wrapping her arms carefully about his head, holding him close.

Kv'nar caught her hand and drew it close to his beltline, pressing it between his thighs, allowing her to feel the growing ache of his arousal. Her eyes grew large and round, sparkling slightly in the light from the room. Her eyes flashed from between his legs to his calculating gaze.

_See what you do to me? _

Dig licked her lips and nodded, shifting before him, looking uncertain of what to do. It would be much too easy to take advantage of such a situation, but he wanted to tread lightly and carefully. He would let her be curious, let this moment sink in and let her suffer with what she felt. He would rather have her come back to him, meek and hopeful for more. Kv'nar raised her hand from his arousal and gave her hand an affectionate squeeze, before rising as well and guiding her to the door. He grabbed one of his long cloaks, for when he went to the colder planets, and draped it over her shoulders. It fell well past her feet, bunching up on the floor, but it looked good on her. It made her look like his.

Dig'yuitd pushed the buttons to raise the door, pausing at it and glancing back at him, a light flush brushing over her cheeks again, before she turned quickly and moved down the hall, soundless except the delicate clicking of the bindings in her dreds. Kv'nar leaned against the frame of the door, watching his prey go.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews and here is your next chapter! *Flourish and huzzah!* _

Dig'yuitd woke slowly the next morning, not wanting to rouse herself from her cot, and certainly not wanting to greet the hot day ahead. A long and hot day of training for her next hunt. She was planning to go with the upcoming batch of Unblooded on their first kiandhe amedha chiva. The last time had almost killed her, but she _wanted _another trophy desperately.

Dig opened her eyes slowly, glad to see the room was empty, all the cots unoccupied except for hers. Slowly she pushed herself up into a sit, yawning heavily and rubbing at her brow. Her thighs ached oh so slightly from last night. She had never had anything inside of her like that before. In all her years of life, Dig'yuitd had barely even investigated her own body. The few times had felt awkward. She shared these quarters with five other males, a room where there was little time or patience for modesty. She had grown up with these boys who were becoming men, and she was well aware she was quite physically different, even from females. In all truth, her body, like her voice, scared her. Last night had been wild, a completely new thing to her. She could only imagine what mating would be like. She paused slightly, her brow creasing. Mating. Would she really mate with Kv'nar, go so far for experience, to even discover if she could bare sucklings? The Warrior was obviously interested though, she should really be honored. She was, but she was still scared, still unsure.

She pushed up from her cot, looking about the small room. Six of them lived, ate and bathed in the small area, unconcerned with ideas of decency and what was and was not proper. They were all brothers, she included among them. It had taken a long time to get to the point of brotherhood, especially for her, but eventually she had found herself one of these people, no more the outsider she had been in her early childhood, when even the Grandmother had thought little of her, except that she was amusing. Dig glared at the ground, taking a deep breath. She was not amusing. She wanted to be strong.

There were sounds outside the door of others milling about, some talking in light clicks and growls. She rose from the bed and looked down to the cloak still draped over her shoulders, brow creased thoughtfully. Kv'nar's. She should return it to him, but…not right now. Maybe later. Or she could give it to someone to return to him. That was an idea! She paused and then tilted her head back, closing her eyes tightly, her hand coming up and pressing against her brow. She was running away! Yautja did _not _run away. They stood proud and strong and faced their opponent, and Kv'nar was certainly an opponent, an incredibly handsome and powerful opponent that certainly knew how to please a woman. She took a deep breath, slipping the cloak off her shoulders and removing her tattered britches. She would have to wear armor today, if she was training.

Dig slipped from the room a few minutes later, adjusting her breastplate lightly and tightening the buckle against her side, Kv'nar's cloak flung over her shoulder. She reached up and clasped it about her neck, to keep it in place. There were a few males outside, but they were deeply engrossed in conversation and she didn't dare interrupt them for a simple 'good morning.' The halls were growing warm, even in the late morning sun. She took a deep breath against the rising humidity, cringing slightly. Heat never seemed to bother the Yautja, they were so used it, but it got to her now and then, exhausted her, and she found herself in dire need of water far more often than they did. It was rather embarrassing at times to be so weak against something as trivial as the elements, and it slowed her down on hunts in jungle atmospheres.

_Dig'yuitd! _

She jumped at the call and turned to look down the hall she was passing, smiling to see Yjautoo. The Young Blood approached her rapidly, his hands coming forward and settling on her upper arms, the male standing breastplate to breastplate with her, and she looked up at him inquiringly.

_You are well? _He asked, rubbing over her arms kindly.

She nodded, grinning ruefully up at him and tilting her head. He looked momentarily bashful, then shook the expression from his face and turned serious again, glaring at her slightly.

_What did Kv'nar want?_

She moved to tell him exactly what had happened, and then paused. Did she want Yjautoo to know what had happened last night? She knew the male was partial of her, and she had grown partial as well. In all reality, if there was anyone that Dig'yuitd _would _have mated with, it was Yjautoo. He was her friend. Her _best _and _only _friend. She doubted it would be so difficult to convince him to stay at her side always, and in reality she couldn't see him arguing with the idea. Yjautoo was charmingly possessive and knew all of her deepest secrets, they were perfect for each other in most every way, but he was lacking in much of the strength that Kv'nar was overflowing with.

It all came down to experience. Kv'nar had more experience, more hunts, more kills, and far more trophies. Kv'nar was a dangerous mysterious hunter to her, a predator covered in scars and proud of them. He was exciting, and last night had been exhilarating, if not frustrating with how quickly and easily she had responded to his commands. She didn't want to be so weak before a male like Kv'nar. Such obedience risked boredom. Other females fought, even males would fight, and she wanted to put up a fight too, enough of one to make it worth Kv'nar's time.

_Dig! _

She jumped and looked up at Yjautoo, blushing and smiling softly. She rolled her eyes and raised both of her hands, cupping them and shaking them forward and back again lightly.

_Talking_, she said with the gesture, and then it grew exaggerated as she rolled her eyes back again. _Lots and _lots_ of talking._

Yjautoo still didn't look satisfied, leaning forward more, his hands coming up and settling beneath her jaw, cupping her face almost tenderly. One of his claws touched beneath an eye, teasing over her cheek. She let out a soft exhalation, gazing up at the male, her small hands coming forward to rest on his breastplate, stroking affectionately.

_Only talking? _He pried, brow creased.

She nodded and tilted her head to nip at his palm, Yjautoo pausing, and then relaxing as well, his eyes crinkling in the hint of a smile. He drew away from her, taking in her armor thoughtfully, not noticing the cloak draped pushed back from her shoulders wasn't hers.

_Training? _

She nodded, smirking and crossing her arms proudly. She had already boasted a good deal about her taking the Unblooded on their chiva. She wouldn't be going alone. An Elder always accompanied the chivas, and if not an Elder then at least an Honored. They made sure things didn't get too out of hand, and if they did there was the bomb that erased all chances of things going entirely wrong. She didn't fancy the idea of self-death, rather than killing all of the kiande amedha, but she didn't dare keep the option out of her mind either. She would take an honorable death rather than suffer the ending bite of a kiande amedha.

_May I join you? _

She smiled warmly at Yjautoo's offer and nodded her head, stopping him before he moved off and holding up a finger, then gesturing to her stomach. The male's mandibles quivered in mirth and he nodded his head.

_Then we shall find something to eat first. _

Dig'yuitd grinned and pressed close against his side, moving happily down the hallway with him, her hip brushing his lightly now and again.

.

Kv'nar paused in his conversation with Mil'zu when he spotted Dig'yuitd down the hallway, his cloak draped over her shoulders. He smirked to himself, looking hungrily over the young woman in her armor. Perhaps she was taking his cloak to return it to him? Perhaps he should return to his quarters then and meet her there. He rather hoped for another session after last night. She had been wild and Kv'nar had found himself having difficult falling asleep afterwards, eager for today and the hopes of even catching a glance of his prey, and there she was. He frowned slightly, stopping in his tracks as he spotted the male she was with. Her disgusting Yjautoo. His mandibles flared irritably and Mil'zu stopped at his side, following his gaze, and then laughing.

_Still with her jealous friend, _Mil'zu teased, watching Kv'nar's reaction, not wanting to tease his companion into a fury that the larger warrior might take out on him. He'd noticed Kv'nar was quite pleased with himself that morning, but hadn't wanted to mention it. The fact Dig had even followed the Warrior away was impressive enough, and personally Mil did wonder what Kv'nar had accomplished with the girl, but it wasn't his place to pry.

Kv'nar shot him a glare, looking back to his little warrior and taking a deep breath, only to feel his muscles tighten at the sight of the Young Blood male cupping her face and drawing close to her, and even more disgusting as she nipped his palm, a little love bite as was customary among Yautja.

This would not do. She was _his _conquest and _his _prey. All her little friend did was annoy him with his mere existence. He didn't like how close they were, the fact that Yjautoo probably knew so many secrets about his little Dig'yuitd, and Kv'nar knew nothing. It shouldn't matter, he knew. She was only a fuck, a good promising fuck, and a set of good genes to go with his. Still, the idea that she and Yjautoo were so intimate bothered him, a lot.

He moved to approach when Dig gestured to her stomach and the two shared a laugh, moving for the exit of the pyramid. He settled, clicking thoughtfully to himself. So they were going to go find a meal. Such would be an opportune time as any to let both Dig and her weak little friend of where he place lay, in _his _bed and in _his _arms alone.

He glanced to Mil'zu and nodded in goodbye, his companion waving a hand and moving away in another direction. Kv'nar returned full attention to his prey, stalking after her quickly and easily, slipping through the slight crowd near the entrance of the pyramid, Yautja coming and going leisurely, a group of Young Bloods to the far right admiring the trophy of another one, the skull of a kiande amedha. He chuckled some, tilting his head. Just like his Dig'yuitd, so proud of her little trophies. Soon he was certain she would have many, enough that a single kiande amedha skull would be little more than another number, one among others that only showed what a skilled creature of the hunt she was becoming.

He stepped outside in the muggy morning, savoring the heat pressing against his flesh. It was growing hot, very hot. He would seek out a hunt later in the month, perhaps travel back to the Ooman planet and return with a few trophies, make a necklace of teeth for his little conquest. She would like that greatly he was certain. He smirked to himself, tilting his head. Perhaps he would even take her along, let her watch him hunt and learn. After the hunt he could fuck her repeatedly, maybe on a rooftop beneath the many stars. Would she find that romantic? Was romance what she wanted or something more wild and erotic maybe? He could spread out freshly cleaned trophies in a circle and take her from behind in the middle of them, holding onto those blood red dreadlocks of hers. He could listen to her cry out sweetly and watch her breasts rock with the force of their thrusting hips.

He increased his pace, already eager, already wanting to make plans. That was _exactly _what he would do, but first thing was first: remind Dig of why exactly she had spread her legs to him last night.

He moved into the trees of the surrounding forest, following the two silently, both so caught up in the company of the other, Yjuatoo talking incessantly and Dig'yuitd responding in kind. The deeper they moved into the forest, and the further away from prying eyes, the more they did usual things. Kv'nar watched in fascinating as Dig's small hand found Yjautoo's and held it, her fingers laced with the male's. Such things were purely Ooman behavior. He had never seen Yautja do it before. Kv'nar titled his head, moving into the trees for a better view of the two, silent and agile through the sturdy branches. Where had Dig'yuitd picked up such a thing? More curiously, how did it feel? He had seen such things done among Ooman's plenty of times, between younglings and their parents, between lovers, between simple friends. He had studied their clinging hands from afar, seen how certain handholds revealed particular levels of intimacy.

Dig'yuitd and Yjuatoo's handhold was annoyingly high on the intimacy scale.

He continued stalking them deep into the forest, watching as they spotted a wild beast ahead, an animal similar to the Ooman's boar, though it claimed more tusks that were a good deal longer and sharper, and two tails ended in sharp and vicious points. Dig'yuitd grinned up at Yjautoo and the two separated, moving to circle the beast, one on either side of it.

Dig, and irritatingly enough Yjautoo as well, were impressively silent, their movements quick and soundless as they crept through the foliage of the forest, Dig'yuitd pulling a vicious dagger from a belt at her thigh. He watched in silence as the two continued their private hunt, both drawing closer and closer until Dig missed a step, her foot finding a branch that snapped too loudly. She looked up with wide eyes, the boar turning in surprise and letting out a high pitched scream of rage, turning on the woman and tearing for her. Yjautoo moved to the rescue, though it seemed the girl was already prepared for the beast, widening her stance and raising her dagger carefully. Her eyes were full of bloodlust, a dark smirk touching at her lips.

Yjautoo drew his wrist blades, lengthening them to their full extent, racing for the boar as well. The two would most likely meet in the middle and attack when the boar was closest to Dig. Kv'nar watched a moment longer, then smirked and withdrew his plasma gun from his side, pointing it at the beast. As jumped to attack Dig, and both Young Bloods raised their weapons for attack, Kv'nar fired, hitting the beast in the back and tearing through it, the force of the hit opening the beast's chests with an explosion of blood, the body falling instantly to the ground.

Both Young Blood's froze, confused, Dig'yuitd dripping in splattered boar's blood. They passed each other confused looks for a moment, before realizing neither held a plasma gun. Their attention went sharply for the woods, looking around for the intruder to their hunt, something that was considered an insult among Yautja. He dropped from his branch before them, both glaring at him heatedly, though a soft flush touched Dig's cheeks just beneath the blood on her.

Yjautoo snarled and spread his legs angrily, scowling at Kv'nar, but the Warrior laughed at the sight of him.

_Youths. You should always pay attention to your surroundings and not be distracted by _one_ hunt, _he chided, returning his gun to his hip and looking between the two.

_What are you doing here? _Yjautoo snapped, hands clenching into tight fists at his side, the Young Blood trembling in slight rage. He wouldn't dare attack him though, Kv'nar was certain. Without an official challenge, to simply attack another Yautja could make the attacker a Bad Blood, and ruin their life in the end, leaving them to be eternally hunted, as low as the weakest prey.

Kv'nar chose to ignore the irritating male, looking directly at Dig'yuitd. She was trembling in her own personal tempest, her dreadlocks, face and armor dripping in the blood. He took a step toward and was amused as she retreated back one in return.

_It is a good look for you, my little warrior, _he purred, and she tightened her hands into tiny fists, pointing angrily at the dead boar. He was amused, and widened his eyes in mock innocence. _You're upset with me? _The girl nodded her head, taking a deep breath.

_What are you doing here? _Yjautoo repeated again, firmer this time, stalking closer to Kv'nar. He glanced at the youth, then looked once more to Dig, spotting his cloak still hanging at her shoulder, clasped lightly together with the bones of a long-ago kill. He drew close to her, enough that she had to tilt her head back fully to look up at him, her face set into a scowl.

_I shall take my cloak back now. I see you no longer need it, after last night. _

There was an awkward pause as Dig'yuitd glanced sharply to Yjautoo, curious and perhaps afraid of her friend's reaction. Kv'nar held his grin, reaching forward and delicately unclasping the cloak, slipping it off of her shoulders. The girl continued to frown up at him, a soft flush on her cheeks once more.

_I would like to see you again tonight, Dig'yuitd. _

She hardened her gaze at Yjautoo's sound of objection, crossing her arms and gazing up at him insolently. She spread her stance, tilting her chin up, and her defiance was charming. He smirked at the challenge, leaning forward.

_You're no longer curious, my little warrior. We explored much last night. _

_Enough! _Yjautoo pushed forward between them, snarling up at him and flaring his mandibles. Kv'nar returned the gesture, letting out a healthy roar that made the youth cringe back slightly, but he still held his ground. _You are unwelcomed here. Take your cloak and go! _

Kv'nar looked to Dig, somewhat surprised at the turn of events, but thrilled by them as well. So she was going to offer up a challenge was she? Or was this simply bravado put up for her darling friend? Either way, Kv'nar rather looked forward to finding out, and he had an idea or two of how to go about doing so.

He folded his cloak slowly, taking his time, enjoying the rising irritation in Yjuatoo, watching the male closely now and then, but returning attention to Dig each time, smirking at her.

_You're being quite cheeky, my little warrior. I didn't see this much fight in you last night. _

She huffed furiously, gritting her teeth and trying to hold her own temper, her friend looking ready to fail, and he hoped the boy would. He wanted him to do something stupid.

_Is it because of this boy? Are you trying to impress him? Reassure him you two are still close? _He gave the youth a look, and then chuffed with laugher. _There is no reason to. I see nothing impressive, nothing worth such effort. And you certainly weren't thinking of him last night when we—_

That did break the boy, and furiously Yjautoo pushed forward and shoved Kv'nar's shoulder angrily, snarling up at him. Kv'nar paused and glanced at his shoulder then back to the youth, and then to Dig'yuitd. Her eyes were wide in shock, mouth opening slightly. A challenge. Exactly what he needed. Yjautoo glowered up at him, trembling with suppressed fury, his mandibles quivering lightly. Kv'nar reached out and caught his shoulder, squeezing firmly and digging his claws in, until the Young Blood winced.

_I accept then. _


End file.
